


Sweat

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bbrae week 2020, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy always thought Raven was hot, but she might be just a bit hot for him to handle.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Sweat

"Do you need some water?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes" He gasped out. Gratefully accepting the glass, he quickly poured it down his throat. "This…was…unexpected" Beast Boy said between breaths. He ran a hand through his hair, it was drenched like he just came out of the ocean. "I mean, you , us first date and.." It was hard to think it was like his brain was boiling.  
  
"Think you can continue?" Raven asked quietly.   
  
Beast Boy could feel his heart thunder. "For you" Another labored gasp. "I can do anything!" he looked at her, the sweat starting to sting his eyes. "I just didn’t know it could be this…this intense." he huffed.   
  
Raven gave him that muted smile he had admired for so long. "I have wanted to do this with someone for a long time" Her hand felt so cool when it wrapped around his, he let out a little gasp. "I wanted to make sure that you would be up for this, and more."  
  
"More?" a hint of fear crept into his voice. He was not sure if he could handle this, but more? What could that mean?   
  
"Oh this is just the start" she said. That hint of mischief turned almost evil. "I enjoy pushing myself. " She leaned in a little closer "Would you like to come with me?"   
  
"Can I get you anything else Ms. Raven?" A chipper voice said " Is he okay?"  
  
Raven leaned back in her chair."Aroon he is fine." She said looking up at the young man holding a pad.  
  
"How was the Pad-Thai? Did the kitchen make it to your liking?"   
  
Raven looked back at Beast Boy. He was still panting like a dog in summer, the buttons of his polo shirt were all undone and she could see the sweat soaking the under shirt he was wearing.   
  
"It was perfect," She told him. "But I think we're ready for the desert. The cinnamon vanilla ice cream, two spoons please. I think he has endured enough. " Her eyes met his. "For now."   
  
The young man nodded and departed quickly leaving the two.   
  
"Gar, are you okay?" Her words softened a bit.   
  
"You know I love it that you call me that." He was trying and failing to keep this together "The waiter knows you?"   
  
"I know most of the staff. I am here often, in fact the dish may be on the menu as Raven's Pad-Thai. "  
  
Beast Boy never saw the menu, When they sat down in one of Raven's favorite restaurants, she had ordered for them both from memory. He didn’t question anything. He was still riding the high of her actually agreeing to date him, that she wanted to share with him something that she loved.  
  
When the food arrived it looked innocent enough, in fact his eyes lit up when it came to the table. A dish served family style, a large platter of assorted vegetables, rice noodles, there were even small cubes he knew that were seared tofu. She had assured him that it was vegetarian. By the third bite, he felt like he was being broiled alive.  
  
"I didn’t think you liked spicy food, I mean you always pass on Cy's chili. " His breathing started to slow as the heat finally started to fade.   
  
"Don’t tell him but Cyborg's chili is mild by my standards." She carefully took another fork full of the dish in front of her and brought it to her mouth. She chewed slowly, her eyes closed, relishing the sensation. Beast Boy had never known that watching someone eat could be such a joy. He almost took another fork full for himself until he remembered what they were eating. That woman could probably eat molten iron.   
  
"First date and I am already learning your secrets, this boyfriend thing rocks."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Her eyes opened an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Rae?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Maybe after this; there's a Cajun place I know, that has a gumbo that makes this look like a tossed salad" she took another bite of the Pad-Thai. Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "You didn’t think I was kidding when I said that there was more, did you?"  
  
Raven didn’t know what she was enjoying more. The look on his face, or the savory mix of emotions he was radiating. Panic, confusion, all seasoning his lust and affection for her. She could almost see the gears turning behind his eyes if having to run a capsaicin gauntlet in order to be with her, would be worth it.   
  
Beast Boy was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Aroon quickly drop off there desert, before rushing to another table. He didn’t come out of it till that sweet sensation hit his tongue. His eyes focused on Raven as she pulled the spoon away from his lips, the chill sending a surge of cold racing down his spine. Raven leaned in quickly kissing the remains of the ice cream off his lips.  
  
"It is going to be okay…Boyfriend." Raven said with a hungry smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
